


His pet bunny

by Hellgap (Tigertoramaru)



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Altered Mental States, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Hellgap
Summary: Saru has sex on his mind. Fei says no, but Saru doesn't let that stop him. Please heed all warnings!





	His pet bunny

Saru smiled as a filthy Fei came back in from fighting. Since it had been a few days since their last tryst, there was only one thing on his mind and he really didn't want a **_“No”_** for an answer. "Welcome back my Fei."

Fei sighed as he returned, dirty and not really up for doing much. Fighting had worn him down and he really wanted to get clean, get food and then just rest. Still he had to check in with Feida’s leader, so he entered Saru’s tent. "Hey, Saru," he said to the other with a tired wave.

Saru smiled again as he crossed behind his makeshift desk and went over to the greenette and placed a hand on Fei's hip, the other hand going to stroke his cheek. "You're a filthy bunny again, did you get the supplies from the normals?"

Fei nodded in response, slightly tipping his head into his boyfriend’s hand. It **_DID_** feel nice, but he was just too tired right now. "Gotta get dirty to do some work. But, we managed to some supplies from them, even if they proved to be a problem."

Saru grinned in delight, sniffing the air at the unique scent that was all Fei’s. "I knew I could count on you, that's why I sent you." Saru said as he moved his other hand down to Fei's other hip as he pressed his lips to the greenette's hungrily.

Fei smiled a little before he had to deal with this forceful kiss. “Saru...not now,” he said trying to push him off gently. “Later, okay? I’m dirty and hungry and tired and I have a few more things to do.”

Saru looked at the other, carefully swallowing his anger so Fei’s own mental powers wouldn’t detect it. "What do you need to do? I can have someone else do it. I missed you my Fei." Saru said nuzzling the greenette's neck and biting a bit to leave a slight mark.

“I don’t have another mission,” he started before he was bit and gasped in surprise. “I’m just really tired, Saru. I just came back from a fight...don’t…”

Saru nodded, playing reasonable outwardly but inside he was fuming slightly, but kept it hidden again since Fei could read thoughts too. It wouldn't do for Fei to sense what he was going to do! "I understand." Saru said undoing Fei's belt and set the weapon aside, disarming him. "Go and get some food and clean up and then you can rest here."

Fei smiled in response, though he did think Saru gave up too easily. Still he was glad that his boyfriend seemed to be understanding. “Thanks.” He gave him a quick kiss to the cheek before passing him to head back outside. “I’ll make it up to you later. I promise.”

Saru nodded, watching he sexy form of the other as he moved by before his eyes started to glow and he forced himself into Fei's mind. **=You want me to take you now, you're a horny bunny and nothing else matters to you. You _NEED_ me to take you.=** Saru smirked. It wouldn't be the first time he did this to his bunny, but he truly did view the other as being happy with him and believed that Fei wouldn't mind.

Fei blinked as that started to enter his mind. “Saru, what are you…” Then his worries were gone, he felt weak and the thought of rest seemed so distant now. He began to turn to Saru, his face red, and a tent forming in his shorts. “Saru...I need you.” He breathes out.

Saru smiled as his bunny came back to him. This time he'd play hard to get because it amused him so. "I thought you wanted to rest, I have a lot of paperwork to do too Fei." Saru said as he went to his makeshift desk and pretended to look at the stuff on it.

Fei whined as the other ignored him. He moved to follow after him. “Please, Saru. I just...I was wrong to deny you.” Fei moved to go and sit on his lap, to get in his way. “I know you want me...”

Saru smiled as he enjoyed this needy version of Fei much better and grinned as he slid his hand between Fei's legs lightly stroking him there, but the other was already pretty hard thanks to the implanted thoughts. "And it seems you want me to Fei, why don't you show me your lovely body and remind me what you can do with your tongue?"

Fei groaned a little as he was touched there and then began to take off his shirt in front of him, staying on Saru’s lap. "Please...let me show you what I can do..." He begged in needy desperation.

Saru smiled and nodded as he sat back on his makeshift chair. "My little bunny is hungry for something else now is he? Come Fei...please me then."

Fei nodded, slowly moving down and getting off of him to undo his pants. "I'll please you..." He muttered before starting to please him orally.

Saru smiled and moaned as Fei went down on him. Oooooooh yes, this a much better attitude than when he first came in. "Ooooh..." Saru said pushing his head away a bit when he got too close. "Enough Fei." Saru said as he got up and pushed the stuff off his desk. "Bend over it, you want something in you, I think I'll manage to find something to put in there."

Fei pleased him until he was stopped by the other, looking up at him in a slight daze before jumping to his feet. "Of course!" He said eagerly before bending over Saru’s desk. "Please...I know you can do this for me."

Saru smiled as he tugged Fei's shorts down and lightly rubbed his bottom. "So happy and eager...you're the best my pretty Fei." Saru smiled as he got into position. "Are you ready then my dear friend?" Saru asked as he parted Fei’s cheeks apart, thumbs rubbing along the entry he found there.

Fei nodded, glancing back and eagerly awaiting for him thanks to the hypnotic desires cast over him. "I am...please, do what you need to. I need you…"

Saru nodded and took Fei on the desk before moving to the makeshift bed to do one more time. Finally exhausted he grinned as he lay on the mattress, lightly caressing Fei's hair as the other rested against him. **=Forget my bunny.=** Saru pushed into Fei’s mind again, making him forget his earlier unwillingness and making him believe he came in to see him for a f*cking all along.

In the morning, Saru had some food waiting for Fei as he woke up. “Good morning. Wait.” Saru said as he stopped Fei when his hands reached for his clothes. “Stay nude, you’re beautiful.”

Fei’s head hurt a bit, but he was still eager to please as he got out of bed naked and sat as he started eating the cold food that was a result of the war with the normal humans who were trying to eradicate them. “Thank you, I’m starving, you’re too good to me.”

Saru nodded as he reached over and pet Fei’s bouncy green hair. “Who do you belong to Fei Rune?”

Fei smiled and tipped his head against the hand in his hair. “You Saru, I belong to you…”

**END**


End file.
